Falling Apart
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Zoe is trying to take Emily away. Cal is working on a tough case with a cocky teenager. How much will it take to make him fall apart?
1. Falling Apart

_Falling Apart_

**"Dad!" Emily screamed, struggling out of the man's arms.**

**"It's alright love." Cal said, trying to calm her. He slowly crept up towards the man with the gun.**

**Emily screamed again once she felt the cold barrel of the gun on her temple.**

**"Put the gun down." Ben said, keeping his gun trained on Emily's captor.**

**"Now why would I do that?"**

**"You are going to jail anyway. Do you want to have murder added to your sentence?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"I think so." Cal said, keeping his eyes on Emily's.**

**She let a single tear fall and gribbed the man's arms, digging her nails into them. "Well of course you do. She's your daughter." The man said with a chuckle.**

**"Let me go!"**** Emily yelled, bringing elbow back into his gut forcefully. The man fell back with a grunt and Cal grabbed Emily and pulled her away as Ben cuffed the man**_**.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal stared at Zoe and shoved his hands into his pockets nervously, **_"What exactly do you want to tell me?"_** He asked.**_

"I want full custody of Emily." **_She said with a determined look._**

**_He stared at her and chuckled, _**"What do you really want?"

"I'm serious Cal."

"You aren't stupid enough to actually do that."**_ He said, trying to keep a smile._**

"Cal... I am totally serious. Your job is too dangerous. She could have died last night!"**_ She yelled at him._**

"But she didn't! You can't take her from me!"

"Yes I can and I plan too... I am sorry but I don't want my daughter to die."

"Our daughter," _**He whispered,**_ "OUR daughter!"**_ He said madly, _**"How exactly do you plan to do this?"

"Take it to court. I have a very convincing argument."**_ She said with a shrug._**

"She is the only thing that really matters to me! Have you even brought this up with her?"**_ He yelled._**

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. It is for her safety Cal." **_She said sternly._**

**_He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. _**"No. You can't do this."**_ He said. _****_She sighed and leaned against the wall. _**"You can't. I won't let you."**_ He felt her hand on his arm and he backed away quickly, _**"Don't you dare try to comfort me."**_ He then turned and walked away._**

**_.:._**

"You know what? You seriously need to just give me some asnwers Leo."**_ Cal said with a cold laugh._**

**_Leo shrugged and rolled his fingers on the table in the cube. _**"That's too easy."

**_Cal's eyes widened and he took a deep and loud breath._**

"Excuse us."**_ Gillian said, grabbing Cal's arm and dragging him out._**

"What?"**_ He asked her madly._**

"What's wrong?"

"What the bloody hell would make you think something was wrong?"**_ He asked frowning._**

"Because you can't read Leo at all."**_ She said, gesturing towards the cube._**

"He's good."

"You're better."

**_Cal ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His mouth opened, but he couldn't say it. He turned around and walked back into the cube. _**"Back already?"**_ Leo asked with a chuckle._**

"I'm done with Mr. Smart-Ass." **_Cal warned, pulling up a chair and sat in front of Leo._**

"I'm not... I think Mr. Smart-Ass is fun."**_ Leo smiled and leaned back in his own chair. _****_Cal attempted a smile, but just bit his lip, _**"Awww... what's wrong?"**_ Leo asked._**

"Where were you when it happened?"

"Huh?"

"When she was killed! Where were you?"

"At home... 4 miles away from her house."

"How do you know where she lives?"**_ Cal asked._**

"She is my ex-sister-in-law."

**_Cal raised his eyebrows and walked out. _**"I need more information on why he got divorced and we need to talk to his ex-wife."

**_Gillian strugged to keep up with him as they walked to his office, _**"When are you going to tell me the problem?"

"Not yet."**_ He then shut the door to his offce before she could enter._**

**_She sighed and walked away._**

**_.:._**

**"I love you dad." Emily whispered into the phone that the man had given her.**

**"I love you too Em. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I am going to find you. Don't worry." He heard her take a deep breath and then silence. "What does is-"**

**"Times up." The man said in a low voice. He chuckled and slapped the phone shut. **

**"We need to find her." Cal said to Ben, running outside, "It was definitely under ground. Maybe near a railroad because it sounded like a train near them." Cal slammed the door shut and Ben was soon driving the car quickly. "God... what if something happens to her Ben?"**

**"Let's not think about that." **

_A/N: New story... im trying to follow the characters better and i thought this could be a fun story... leave reviews!_

_*God Loves You*_


	2. Spaghetti

_*God Loves You*_

_**Cal stared at Leo and sighed,**_ "How old are you again?"

"18." Leo said boredly.

"Hm... and you got married?"

"We were in love."

"This young?"

"Yeah... you got a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do." _**Cal said with a shrug.**_

_**Leo smiled and tapped the table,**_ "So... who do you think killed her?"

"You."

"Interesting theory."

"I wouldn't call it a theory because I am usually right." _**Cal said, glancing towards Emily who had just walked into the lab.**_

"Is that your lovely daughter?"

"Shutup."

"Touchy touchy."**_ Leo smiled as Cal walked out and gave her a hug._**

**_.:._**

"How are you doing love?"**_ Cal asked with a small smile._**

"Good... I'm just a little tired... and mom is acting really weird."

"She's just worried about ya."

"Why would she be?"

"Last night."**_ Cal guessed._**

"I am perfectly fine. I can take care of myself."**_ She said madly._**

**_He chuckled and rested an arm on her shoulder, _**"We know that. It was close... and neither of us want that to happen again. I was worried sick Em."**_ He reminded her._**

**_She shrugged and whispered,_** "I am fine. I will always be fine."

"Well we don't know that. Not with the job I have now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin... it's just... I have a dangerous job and it's dangerous for anyone I love as well." **_He said with a simple shrug._**

**_She stared at him for a moment and then shrugged it off herself, _**"So are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Are we going out or staying home?"

"I was thinking either. I am in the mood for spaghetti."

"Spaghetti it is. Would you like my spaghetti or some resturaunts?"**_ He asked, following her out into the hallway._**

_**"Hmm..." She said, pretending to be deep in thought, **_"I like your spaghetti so... home."_** She smiled and pulled her backpack back up onto her shoulder.**_

_**Cal grabbed the other strap and put it through her other arm, **_"You should hold it with both arms or you could damage your shoulder."_** He mumbled.**_

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind dad." _**She smiled and started to walk away,**_"I will see you at home."

"Alright... I love you Em."**_ He gave her a hug and she frowned._**

"I love you too..."_** She gave him a strange look and then walked away.**_

_**.:.**_

"Can I know now?"

"Nope."

"Come on Cal... why aren't you ever open with me?"

"I have my reasons love." _**He smiled and tried to walk faster to keep her from nagging anymore.**_

"They better be good reasons because I am getting worried." _**Gillian said, slipping in front of the door to his office.**_

_**He stared at her and then turned walking in the other direction. Hearing the clicks of her heels behind him he said, **_"Why would you be worried?"

"You're acting weird."

"How so?"_** He abrutly turned around and studied her.**_

_**She stopped quickly and stared right back at him, **_"Well... you are mad and frustrated and worried. And you are hugging Emily whenever you get the chance-"

"I love my daughter."

"Yes, but you are acting like you might lose her."

"Last night was very traumatic for both of us."

_**She stared at him, knowing that there was more, but decided that that was all she was going to get out of him.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal sighed and stared at the file in front of him. **_"Boo."_** Ben said, walking into the room.**_

_**Cal jumped up and took a deep breath,**_ "God... you scared me."

"Yeah that was the point." He smiled and sat back on Cal's desk, "Got any information on the case?"

_**Cal shook his head and fell back onto his chair, throwing his legs up onto the desk, **_"That kid is so annoying."

_**Ben shrugged and picked up the file, **_"So you want to talk to his ex-wife?"

"Yea... I think that his sister-in-law encouraged his wife to leave him and he just got pissed and killed her... but I'm not really sure as of right now."

"Sounds like a good theory. Let me know when you get something else. I am going to be at a friends house... he just lost his sister and is having a hard time."

"Of course. I'll see you later." Cal watched as he walked out and threw his head up, staring at the ceiling.

_**He heard someone clear their throat and looked up, **_"Zoe."_** He greeted her.**_

"Hello Cal."

"What do you want?"

"I am taking this to court. I seriously don't think you are in a good position to be a father. After last night... I am completely confident in this." _**She stared at him with a similar look of determination. **_

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Give her up."

"I will never do that."_** He refused.**_

"It is for her own safety."

"I will not give her up and let you find her a new father! I will ALWAYS be her dad and you will never change that. If push comes to shove... I will quit this job."

"You can't quit and you know it Cal. The best thing for us to do... is to keep her far away from you."

"Do you hear yourself?"_** She stared at him blankly and he sighed, **_"Keep her far away from me? Really Zo?"

"She is in danger Cal and last night proved it! She could have died because of you!" **_She immediately regretted saying it and saw the pain in his face._**

**_There was an awkward silence for a while and he cleared his throat, standing up, _**"I won't let you do this." **_He put his finger in her face and then walked out._**


	3. I Read Your Book

_*God Loves You*_

_**A/N:** WOW... I have aLOT of dialogue! I love you all! All my readers you are so nice to me! I love the reviews I am getting... quite lovely I might say ;)_

**_Emily stared at Cal and silently ate her dinner, _**"What is mom planning?"

"What?"

"What is she going to do?"

"What would make you think she is going to do something."

"I don't know... but you both are acting relly weird... and I just... she usually does something to make you weird like this." **_She shrugged and spun her fork._**

"How am I acting weird?"

"You're just... I don't know... you are giving me a hug whenever you see me and tell me to remember that I love you. And I know you do, but... you are just being very persistent with it and making sure that I know... and you say that you love me and you always will and..." She shrugged again and stared at him.

"It's nothin'." **_He picked up his plate and set it in the sink, _**"I just really do love you... and I don't want you to ever forget it. No matter what happens... I love you."

"See! Right there... you never did that before..."

"Before what?"

"Last night."

**_He sighed and sat back down. _**"Emily... I was absolutely terrified last night and... if you had gotten hurt I wouldn't have been able to live with myself... It's my fault that you were put in danger and I just want to let you know that I will to whatever I can and more to keep you safe and with me."

**_She stared at him and nodded, _**"Oh... ok. Well... I mean... I got myself in trouble because I... I was following you and then he-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself. This wasn't your fault at all. It was mine and I need to be more careful."** He kissed her head and then jogged upstairs, "**Don't think about it too much love. And go to sleep."

"Alright... thanks for dinner."**_ She called up the stairs. _**

**_He grunted something and the closed his door._**

**_.:._**

**_Leo looked around the cube and the lab since the walls were clear. He winked at Torres and she shook her head, _**"Who's that lovely lady?"

"Too old for you."

**_She scowled at Cal and then walked out._**

"She doesn't look old."

"She isn't... but you are very young... she isn't your type."

"And what's my type?"

"Lying bastard."

"Is that so?"

"It is indeed."

**_Leo lifted an eyebrow and nodded, _**"Have you talked to my ex-wife yet?"

"How did you...?"

"Holy shit... I didn't tell you did I?"

"Tell me what?"** Cal asked suspiciously.**

"I don't think that anyone knows... it's more of a private thing..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I read you book!"**_ He exclaimed, _**"And it was quite lovely I might add."**_ He smiled and nodded,_** "I study the science."

"You are 18..."

"I am an over-achiever." _**He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He rolled his shoulders and bit his lip. "**_It is very interesting... so what made you start to study the science?"

_**Cal stared at him madly and sighed, **_"I don't have to tell you that."

"Of course not... but it was your mom... right?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know... it's just that... she begged to go home and visit you and then she killed herself." Leo chuckled and smiled at him.

_**It took everything Cal had not to attack him right there. He sighed and stood up. **_"I will be back."

"I am sure you will."

"What?" Cal asked an angry Gillian once he made it out.

"He is reading you!"_** She whispered madly, **_"What is the problem? Now that you know he knows the science you should be smart enough to NOT let him ask questions!"_** She said, shaking him by the shoulders.**_

_**He stared at her and leaned back against the wall, running his hand through his hair, **I can't lose Emily!** He screamed at her in his mind.**_ "Sorry... I am just tired."_** He lied. **_

_**She saw right through him and sighed, **_"When will you tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell you."

"We both know that that's a lie."

"Keep telling youself that." _**He mumbled, walking back into the cube.**_

_**.:.**_

"This is a very convincing argument... It will probably work."_** Zoe's lawyer, Anthony, said with a nod.**_

"Really? You think so?"

"So... tell me again why you want full custody of Emily."

"Well..." _**She started off, **_"I told you about his different dangerous cases... right?"

"Correct."

"I don't want Emily in danger... I care about her deeply and I can't stand to see her in danger. And just two night ago she was! She could have died... and that's when I knew that she couldn't be related to him any longer. She is a very important person in his life... and that makes her a target." **_She said with a nod,_** "And he knows it."

**_Anthony nodded as she spoke and held to his chin in thought. _**"I think this will work... how many examples do you have of dangerous cases?"

"Well... there was one when he was taken hostage at the office. Another where he got a phone call that threatened Emily's safety... which was connected to a case... this past case... there was a case with an old friend that said if Cal didn't help him he would hurt Emily... and there are more... but I can't think of them right now."_** She nodded and sighed.**_

"Well at least three should do, but we should have some others jsut in case three doesn't work."

"So...?"

"I think this will work... it is a very promising argument. I will get with you again tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Anthony."**_ She smiled and shook his hand._**

**_.:._**

"I already have a lawyer Cal... How many times have I told you that I am going through with this?"

"I will be more careful Zoe."_** He said sternly.**_

"This isn't something you can control! Do we need her to be put in danger again for you to see that?"

"You don't have to take her away for good!"

"Yes I do Cal... it is the only way that she will be safe! If she is still related to you and if you still have pictures of her and if you still keep in contact with her... they will know."**_ She said, pointing to some imaginary person out the window, she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, _**"This. Is. For. Her. Safety."**_ She said loudly and clearly._**

**_He stared at her and shook her head, _**"You will not win this."

"You know I will Cal." _**She patted his shoulder and opened the door, allowing Gillian to come in.**_

"How long have you been there?"**_ Cal asked her._**

**_Gillian looked at the door and shrugged, _**"I just got there."

"Yeah right... what do you have?"

**_She cleared her throat and handed him a file, _**"I think we can go see the ex-wife now."

"Perfect."

"Will you ever-"

"Not if you keep bugging me about it. Seriously Gillian... There is nothing to worry about."

_**She sighed and shook her head,**_ "Alright... I am here if you need me."

"Oh I know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" _**She asked, pulling her jacket on.**_

"You always say that you are here for me... and trust me I know it."

_**She playfully slapped his arm and got into the car.**_

_**A/N:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! When will Emily find out? When will Gillian find out? What kind of information will the ex-wife have? Hmmmm? I am SO exicted for Lie to Me tonight! It will be on in half an hour and I am couting down the minutes! YAY! Have a lovely evening and week. I will HOPEFULLY be able to put up more chapters tomorrow... and if I can't, it is jsut because of school and I have a big test tomorrow so wish me luck!_

_*God Loves You*_


	4. I'm Ready to Tell Ya

_*God Loves You*_

"It's getting harder and harder to keep it."**_ Cal whispered to Zoe._**

"Keep what?"

"What you are doing!" **_He yelled at her, trying to keep his voice down._**

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Taking my daughter away from me!"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why not? You have your bloody lawyer... I should be able to tell Gillian... you can't do anything to stop me! Why haven't I told her yet?"**_ He asked himself outloud._**

**_She stared at him and sat down on the couch in his office, _**"Cal stop."**_ She said as he walked to the door. She grabbed his arm, holding him back._**

"Why? I have no reason to keep this from her."

"What reason do you have to tell her?"

"She's my friend."**_ He smiled at her and rocked back on his heels._**

**_Zoe rolled her eyes and let go of his arm._**

"Why keep this hidden anyway? It's going to come out sooner or later if you go through with it... which apparently you are... so..."**_ He raised his eyebrows and swung the door open, _**"I am going to go tell my lovely lady friend."**_ He winked and walked out before Zoe could stop him._**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian stared at him __suspiciously as he walked into her office, _**"Hello love."**_ He smiled and pushed some papers from her desk, "_**Is this seat taken?"

**_She stared at the papers that had fallen to the floor and then looked back at him, _**"Please."**_ She said, gesturing to the now open spot on her desk._**

**_He raised his eyebrows and jumped up onto the desk, _**"I'm ready to tell ya."

"Why? You seem to be pretty sure of this... why?"

"Because Zoe doesn't want me to tell ya." _**He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.**_

"Oh... this is about her?"_** She guessed.**_

**_He thought for a minute and nodded, _**"Basically... Em too."

"Well...?"

"She thinks that my job is too dangerous... and Em shouldn't be around me anymore because..."**_ He moved his hands around as he talked, _**"People who hate me... tend to go after the people that I love... and Zoe's taking this to court... she wants full custody of Emily. After... two nights ago it became obvious that I care more about my job then her." **_He had that painful look on his face and sighed._**

"Oh Cal..." **_Gillian whispered._**

"So... she is taking this to court... and is taking Emily away."

**_Gillian stared at him, trying to understand what he had just told her, _**"You're... going to lose Emily?"

"Not exactly... not if I win."_** He smiled, but she could see right through it. He was in extreme pain. Just the thought of losing Emily killed him.**_

_**She nodded and placed a hand on his, **_"I am here for you Cal."

_**He leaned in close, their faces just inches away. She could smell mint on his breath as he heavily breathed on her face, **_"Thanks love. That means alot."_** He jumped off the desk and rolled his shoulders - striaghtening out his jacket, **_"Are we going to go talk to Leo's ex-wife or what?"

**_She cleared her throat and nodded, _**"Of course."**_ She stood up and pulled her jacket that was hung on the back of her chair. _**"My car or yours?"

**_He stared at her for a minute and then shrugged, _**"I dunno... mine?"**_ He dug his hand into his pocket and then pulled it back out, revealing car keys._**

**_.:._**

"She told me that... he wasn't a good guy and I was making a big mistake... so... I left him before we got too close."

"Well, darling, as brilliant as that plan was... Leo thought you two were in love."**_ Cal said leaning forward and grabbing a glass of lemonade from the table. She opened her mouth to talk, but he stopped her, _**"Why the bloody hell would you make lemonade when it's 50 degrees outside?"**_ He asked, drinking it anyway. _****_She stared at him and itched her nose with her middle finger. _**"Calm down... don't get all worked up."**_ He said as if he was off_ended. She sighed and clenched her fists together, **"You know, love, you are really... really bad at hiding your anger."

"Who the hell are you?"** She asked through clenched teeth.**

**_"_**Well you know who I am... or you wouldn't have let me into your house or let me drink your lemonade."**_ He smiled and held up the glass. He cleared his throat and stared at the woman, Emmy. _**"Why did you guys get married so young?"

"We thought we were in love."

"At 17?"

**_She nodded and shrugged, _**"You can't stop love."

**_Gillia spoke up and said, _**"How did you know you wanted to marry him if just a year later you divorced?"

"He was a sweet guy... I knew that he loved me and... I thought... that if I married him... I would eventually be in love with him."

"What kind of sick joke is that? You married even though you weren't in love with him? Sounds bloody stupid to me."** He nodded at her and stared at Gillian.**

"Cal!"**_ She said madly._**

"Sorry love... Loker's growing on me."

**_She frowned at him and looked at Emmy, _**"Sorry for... him."**_ She glanced at Cal who had a big smiole and then shook her head, _**"Anyway... so... your cousin told you he wasn't a good guy and that you should leave him?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever find that out?"

"Yes."

**_A/N: _**_not much happened and its really short but I wanted to put it up! I have another test tomorrow... EEK! Anyway... next chapter Gillians gonne talk to Emily and Zoe... and i THINK Emily will find out but you will have to wait and see... please leave comments and have a lovely day!_

_*God Loves You*_


	5. Thanks

**_A/N: _**_NEW ONE! Enjoy and please leave reviews._

_*God Loves You*_

"He knew?"**_ Cal asked becoming surprised._**

**_Emmy nodded and cleared her throat, _**"Yes... I didn't tell him, but somehow he found out that she didn't like him and was encouraging me to leave him..."

"Would he kill her for something like that?'

"I hate to say it but... it's possible."

**_Cal sighed and looked at Gillian who nodded, _**"Thanks love..."

"What's going to happen to Leo?"

"Hopefully just jail."

"What?"

"Good bye."

**_She frantically looked around as they stood up and wlaked out, _**"Wait!"

"There is nothing more to tell you."

"What if I have something to tell you?"

**_Cal and Gillian looked at eachother and then at Emmy, "_**What kind of stuff?" **_Gillian asked._**

**_"_**There was another girl... she really liked him... I hated her but she hated to see him in pain... she didn't want to take him from me... she just wanted him to be happy. So... she would have motive to kill my sister too... because she saw him in pain."

"Thank you for that... we will keep that in mind." **Gillian said. Cal smiled and nodded and then walked out.**

"Now what?"

"Does Emily know?"

"'Bout what?"

"What Zoe is doing?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"How would she react? She would tell me that she can take care of herself and then get totally pissed at her mum!"

**_Gillian sighed and nodded, _**"Cal..."

"What?"

"I hate to say it but..."

"Spit it out Gillian."

"Zoe has a good point!"

"What?"** He yelled madly at Gillian. They both made it to the end of the driveway and got into the car.**

"She has a good point Cal! I mean really! She is right... Emily is in danger because of your job and-"

"Stop right there Gillian. I told you about this for your support and help. I didn't want you to tell me that I was wrong and that Zoe has a good point."**_ He frowned at her and then started the car._**

"Cal... I am going to go all therapist on you... and don't you dare tell me to stop."

**_He glanced at her and then kept his eyes on the road, _**"Go ahead."

"You are a great father. Emily loves you. You love her and you would do anything to protect her."** She lightly rubbed his arm and sighed, **"But... with your job and your personality... alot of people don't like you and they want to get to you. Hurting Emily is the best way to do that! After Tuesday night... it became clear to everybody you know that she is in danger... Zoe is doing this for Emily... she isn't trying to hurt you. She just wants Emily to be safe and so should you."

"But-"

"And I'm not saying that she should take full custody of Emily... because we all know that that would kill you."

**_He stared at the road and tried to listen._**

"You just need to understand why she is doing this. I know what it is like to lose your daughter... I didn't know Sophie for sixteen years, but maybe that's what made it just as hard, because there was so much more that I could have known. I don't want to turn this on me."**_ She smiled and cleared her throat, _**"I am going to do whatever I can to end this."

"Gillian I don't want you to feel like you need to protect me."_** He glanced at her. **_"I can take care of myself and I can figure this out."_** He put his eyes back on the road and coughed, **_"I can do this."

"Now you are just mad at me because I am making you seem weak." **_She said with a smug smile._**

"I am not."

"Yes you are... tou don't want me to think that you need help."

"Because I don't."

"That's a lie."

_**He looked at her and gave her a mad look, **_"I can figure this out myself, thank you... and I don't need your sympathy."

**_She nodded and whispered, _**"Of course..."

**_.:._**

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Just tired love. I had a long day."**_ He smiled at her and fell onto the couch, letting his eyes slowly fall._**

**_She mumbled something and then sat down next to him, leaning on his arm, _**"Do you ever...?"

**_He opened one eye and looked at her._**

"Do you ever think about Tuesday night?"

"Sometimes... but you shouldn't be darling."

"Yeah, but... how can I _not?_" **_She asked._**

"It's easy... when it comes into your mind, just think about poodles er somethin'."**_ He smiled and kissed her forehead, _**"It's over now. And it won't happen again."

"And how can you be so sure?" **_She asked supsciously._**

"Because I love you too much to allow it."**_ He smiled and sat up, _**"Good night hun... go to sleep."**_ He lightly ruffled her hair and then walked upstairs._**

**_Emily stood up and began folding a blanket when Cal came back down, _**"What?"**_ She asked when he just stopped and stared at her._**

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"That can wait."

"Why?"

"Because I can't go to sleep if we are watching a movie."

"No, I mean why do you want to watch a movie?"

**_He stared at her, thinking for a reason other than, 'I want time with you before I lose you.' He bit his lip and cleared his throat, _**"We haven't gotten alot of father daughter time, ya know?"

**_She didn't buy it and he knew it, _**"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

**_She gave him a suspicious look and sat back down on the couch, "_**What movie?"

**_He smiled and picked one out._**

**_.:._**

"I need to talk to you Gill."**_ Emily said, walking into the office the next morning._**

**_Gillian gave a terrified look and followed her into Cal's office - he wasn't there of course. _**"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do."

**_Gillian smiled and sat down on the couch, _**"What would make you think that something was going on?"

"The way dad is acting. He randomly asked me to watch a movie with him last night! He was exhausted and I am always trying to get him to do stuff like that... and this time _he _asks_ me?"_

**_Gillian sighed and shruggecd, _**"He is weird... and you know that."

"Yes and you know why."

"How could I know why? Your dad is the one person I can never figure out."

"Yes, but he always goes to you for help and you are the first person he would tell!"

**_Gillian found herself smiling at that statement... Did he really go to her first? _**"Emily..."**_ She just couldn't lie to Emily, _**"Ask him."

"You think I haven't? I know that you know and I know that you want lie to me. So let me hear it. I can take it."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Cal asked walking in. **_Both of theirs eyes widened as they stared at Cal, _**"What are you freakin' out about?"**_ Cal asked Emily with a small smile._**

"Where were you?"**_ Emily asked him._**

"At your mums."**_ He said, telling the truth._**

**_She seemed a little bit shocked by that, _**"Why?"

_**A/N:** Whats gonna happen next? Will Cal finally tell Emily? LEAVE REVIEWS!_

_*God Loves You*_


	6. What Would You Tell Yourself?

_*God Loves You*_

**_He stared at her and opened his mouth, ready to speak._**

**_Emily stared right back and impatiently tapped her leg with her index finger. _**

**_He opened his mouth and then turned around and walked out._**

"Dad!"**_ Emily yelled madly._**

**_He ignored her and continued to walk away._**

"Really dad? You have to tell me sometime." **_She said, trying to keep up with his quick pace. _****_He abrutly turned around and her eyes filled with rage at his stubbornness. She fell backwards as he yanked her into a hug. _**"Uh..."**_ She mumbled, starting to pull away from the hug. She saw that he wasn't letting go and stood there awkwardly._**

**_He pulled away and kept his hands on her shoulders, looking over her body, _**"You were so small when you were born..." **_He whispered, _**"You are growing up to fast, love."

**_Emily looked at Gillian who was standing behind them. Gillian nodded - indicating that Emily should just let him continue._**

**_He stared at her and kissed her forehead, _**"I love you darling."**_ He smiled and then turned around, walking away._**

**_Gillian and Emily exchanged looks and quickly walked after him, _**"Cal."**_ Gillian said sternly._**

**_He spun around and stared at her and then looked at Emily with a soft look. _**"I have a case to work on." **_He said, walking into the cube._**

**_Emily slumped on one leg and looked at Gillian,_** "What was that all about?"

**_Gillian watched as Cal sat down in front of Leo and then looked to Emily, _**"I have no idea."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No." _**Gillian made a small smile and patted Emily's shoulder, **_"He will tell you when he is ready."

"He told you though!"

"Yes... but it took a while and he didn't do it until he was ready. You know how he is." **She smiled and followed Cal into the cube.**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at Leo and bit his lip. _**"Something needs to be done."

"I think you need to just suck it up, because I'm not gonna tell you anything... but I do know something about your past case... the one where your weak little daughter was taken and almost killed... because of you. And I know that your ex-wife is trying to take dear Emily away."** Leo smiled and winked.**

"Who the hell told him that?" **_Cal yelled madly, jumping out of his chair, throwing it to the ground._**

**_Gillian grabbed his arm, to hold him back from Leo. _**

**_Leo chuckled and scratched his head, _**"Are you supposed to be intimatdating?"

**_Cal's eyes widened and he walked over to Leo quickly. He felt the strong grip of the two cops - that had been silently standing in the corner - on his arms. He sighed and yanked his arms away. He picked the chair back up and slammed it down in front of Leo, _**"I don't know how you found that out and I don't really care at the moment."**_ Cal sat down on the chair and stared at Leo. _**"Do you have family?"

"One sister... Stephanie."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger."

"Hm."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter." _**Cal said with a small smile. **_"Do ya live with her?"

"Well I did until you took me here... now she is all alone in the apartment."

"We are taking care of her... don't you worry." _Cal winked and chuckled._

"Don't touch her."_** Leo said defensively.**_

"Yeah yeah yeah."_** Cal stood up and looked at Gillian, **_"Let's go."

"Don't talk to her." **_Leo yelled at Cal._**

"I don't think you can really stop us from doing that."

"Don't!"

"Why not? Does she have something to hide?"

"No... just... don't!"

_**Cal stared at him, "**_As much as I value your wants... I am going to."_** Cal raised his eyebrows and walked out.**_

"Dr. Foster."_** Leo begged.**_

_**She turned around and stared at him. **_"What?"

"Please don't let him do this."

"Why not?"

"She is only fourteen."

"And she is living alone?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know that I am here and if she knew that I was being interrogated for the death of Emmy's sister then she would freak and would just... she would only be worried and she wouldn't be able to take care of herself!" _**He yelled frantically.**_

"Maybe we should just bring her in here, eh?"_** Cal asked, peaking his head into the door.**_

"No."_** He said sternly, **_"She has alot of phobias."

"Well she needs to get over them sooner or later."_** Cal shrugged and walked out again. **_

_**Gillian looked at Leo and was filled with symapthy, **_"How did you find out about Cal and Emily?"

_**Leo stared at her and whispered, **_"I know stuff and I have my ways of finding out."

"How the hell did you find out? I don't understand. Who told you? You have been in here during this whole ordeal!"

_**He shrugged and readjusted his cuffed hands. **_"I can't tell you that."_** He whispered, **_"Is that really the most important thing right now?"_** He asked her with a small smile.**_

_**She sighed and walked out, **_"We are going to go see Stephanie."

.:.

"Emily needs to know Zoe!" _**Cal yelled at her madly.**_

_**Zoe looked at him and rubbed the stress from her eyes, **_"I know Cal... but we haven't even started yet."

"When will we?"

"I don't know... but... I just feel like she would side with you if we told her."

"Damn right she would!" **_He yelled at her like she was stupid._**

"She wouldn't understand that it's for her safety Cal!"

"I can take care of her!"

"Obviously not! What if she had died on Tuesday? Then what would you tell yourself? When you laid down to go to bed at night and thought of your stiff and cold daughter in the morgue... what would you tell yourself to make it seem better... to make it seem like it wasn't your fault? How would you tell yourself that she wasn't dead because you made some guy mad?"

.:.

_"Well we will just see how it goes now won't we?"_

_"I need to know right now Lightman!"_

_"Well I'm not ready to tell you right now!"_** Lightman yelled back into the phone with a small hint of laughter.**

_"You are enjoying this aren't you?"_

_"Well I can't say I'm not."_

_"When will they come?"_

_"Once I tell them."_

_"You haven't even told them?"_

_"Calm down Paul... you'll get your money. You shouldn't really be doing this anyway."_

_"When did you become an angel?"_

_"I just don't like being part of this."_

_"You were just laughing at my nervousness and now you're worried?"_** Paul asked with his own laugh.**

_"I don't want to be involved with seeling drugs alright? Maybe we shouldn't do this."_

_"Don't back out on me know Lightman... I need the money and I need to get rid of these drugs."_

_"I don't know..."_** Cal said.**

_"Cal!"_

_"What?"_** He asked defensively.**

_"Don't even think about it or you will change your mind."_

_"Well maybe I should be!"_

_"They are just drugs man... and you aren't even buying them... you are just the message-man inbetween."_

_"How the hell did I get sucked up into this?"_

_"You're a friend."_

_"How the hell did I get sucked up into that?"_

_"Just shutup and go tell the guys."_

_"You need to."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm backing out."_

_"You can't!"_

_"I have a daughter Paul... I don't do drugs and I'm not going to get caught passing them."_** Cal said sternly.**

**Paul raised his eyebrows and sighed, **_"You need to do this Cal..."_

_"I'm not."_

_"You said you have a daughter?"_

_"Don't even think about it Paul."_

_"Then maybe you should pass the drugs."_

_"Just... find someone else."_ Cal hung up quickly and ran a hand through his hair.

**.:.**

_"Why the hell would Paul take Emily?"_** Cal screamed at Ben.**

_"He said you backed out on something you shouldn't have! He has a gun to her head Cal... I don't know what you got yourself into, but it must be pretty bad."_

**Cal gave Ben a dirty look and ran out to his car.**

**.:.**

_**Cal stared at Zoe and sighed, **_"She didn't die though..."

"It was your fault Cal! Because you somehow got stuck in a drug deal and then backed out! And you told him that you have a daughter? What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled at him, "Go ahead and tell Emily... it won't change it either way. She can't be around you anymore, because you can't seem to control your temper or your emotions or your decisions! You. Are. Too. Dangerous."_** She stared at him and then walked out, giving Gillian a small - and annoyed - smile as she left.**_

_**A/N: **Sorry if the falshback in the middle was confusing, but it was jsut showing how he gets into things and then getting out of them can hurt people... so yeah! Next chapter Cal is going to tell Emily and there will PROBABLY be the first court session but i dunno yet... please leave reviews! and yeah yeah yeah... I know i know... Cal is currently out of character, but he is stressed and trying his best to keep this HUGE secret from Emily... so I will get him back on his rocker and get everything figured out... so if you think he is totally different... CALM DOWN... im just gettin to the good part, but seriously... if your ex was trying to take away your child.. would you act the same? most likely... NOT ^.^_

_*God Loves You*_


	7. Full Custody

_**A/N: **__*God Loves You*_

**_Cal looked around his office and then looked at Gillian, _**"What?"**_ He asked with a dumb expression on his face._**

"Go tell her." **_She said with a small nod. She folded a blanket on his couch and straightened the pillows._**

**_He cringed and sat down at his desk, "_**I don't know how."

**_Gillian sighed and looked at his desk. She walked over and stared at him then looked at the desk. Brushing several papers from it and pointing to the open area she said, _**"Is this seat taken?"

**_He smiled and let out a small chuckle. He pointed to the open spot and whispered, _**"Please."

**_She sat on his desk and looked at him, _**"She needs to know Cal."

_**"**__****__You could tell her."_ He suggested, nervously playing with his fingers.

"Nope. No I couldn't."_** She said, watching as he lifted his gaze to look at her.**_

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be the same... she needs to hear it from you. When do you go to court?"

"Tomorrow." _**He said with a small cringe.**_

"She needs to know right now."

_**He sighed and rubbed his eyes, **_"I just..." _**He decided to NOT let his feelings out and jumped out of his seat, **_"I'll be back in a bit love."

_**She smiled and watched as he walked out.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal walked down the hallway, searching for Emily, **_"Oi! Loker."

"Yes?" _**Loker asked stopping in the middle of the hallway and stared at Cal.**_

"Have you seen Emily?"

"Um... she was in the lab." _**He said with a small shrug. He walked a little closer and began to open a file.**_

"Why the bloody hell was she in there?"_** Cal asked frantically.**_

"I dunno..."

"Why didn't you tell her to leave?"_** Cal pushed.**_

"I dunno..."_** Loker shrugged and held the file out in front of Cal, **_"I have some questions on the-"

"Not now." _**Cal shut the file and walked into the lab.**_

"Of course..." _**He said with a nod. He gave Cal a weird look and walked away.**_

_**"Why the hell are you in here?" Cal asked Emily, who was staring at Leo and Torres. He walked right up to her and glanced into the cube, seeing a smiling Leo who was staring at Emily.**_

"Oh, hey dad... I was bored."_** She said with a shrug.**_

_**He grabbed the collar of her jacket and dragged her out.**_

"Dad! What the heck?" _**She yanked yer jacket away from his grip and glared at him, **_"Well excuse you."

"Emily... your mum wants to take you away from me."

"What?"**_ She asked, staring at a cute guy behind Cal, _**"Who is he?"

"A new intern and don't even think about talking to him... listen to what I am trying to say!"

"Spit it out dad."_** She said, jamming her hands into her coat pocket.**_

"Your mum... wants full custody of you. She doesn't want me to be your father anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it is too dangerous."_** He said, pushing his hands farther into his pockets.**_

"Thats stupid!"_** She yelled, putting her hands on his shoulders, **_"You better not let her do this."

_**He looked at her and leaned against the wall. **_"She's bringing it to court, love."_** He whispered, glancing around the hallway.**_

"She can't!"_** Emily whispered loudly.**_

"Yes she can..."

"Do you have a lawyer?"

"Not yet..."

"When do you go to court?"

"Tomorrow."

"Dad!"_** She yelled putting up her hands - asking why he hasn't gotten one yet.**_

"Sorry! It's just been a busy week and... very traumatic... and... I will not let you go Em."

_**She stared at him and turned around.**_

"Where are you going?"_** Cal asked, walking after her.**_

"I need to talk to Gillian."

"Why?"

_**She waved him away and walked into Gillian's office, locking the door.**_

"Emily!"_** Cal yelled, knocking on the door.**_

_**.:.**_

"Hey..."_** Emily said, walking over to Gillian's desk.**_

"Hey Emily... did...?"

"Yeah he told me... finally."_** She made a weak smile and pulled a chair up.**_

_**Gillian returned the smile and closed the file on her desk.**_

"Am I interrupting anything?"_** Emily asked, pointing to the file.**_

"Of course not, please sit."

_**Emily sat down and sighed, **_"He needs a lawyer."

"He'll get one... don't worry about that."

"No he won't."

"What do you want me to do?" _**She asked, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her lap.**_

"Help him find one."

"I guess I could do that." **_Gillian smiled and stood up, _**"How about I go talk to him now?"

**_Emily nodded and followed her out of the office._**

**_They found Cal leaning against the far wall, his hands stuffed into his pockets._**

**_A/N: _**_Next chapter will have them finding a lawyer AND the first session and some devastating news! I will be putting one up in the next hour so because I am jsut a writing machine! and no school tomorrow so... score! Please leave reviews!_

_*God Loves You*_


	8. Until This All Blows Over

_*God Loves You*_

"She can't take my daughter away." _**Cal said to the lawyer that was looking through some papers.**_

"That's hard because she has a very good point... your daughter is in danger by being related to you."

"I don't care... can you help me or not?"

_**The lawyer stared at him and threw down the file, **_"I think so."_** He nodded and shook Cal's hand.**_

_**.:.**_

"I am leaving right now."_** He said to Emily who was practically pushing him out of the office.**_

"Let me know how it goes."

"Of course."_** He hugged her and kissed her forehead, **_"I love you darling. Don't forget it."

_**She smiled and nodded, **_"I love you too."

_**He walked out into the hallway and smiled at Gillian, **_"Are you ready?"

"Yep."**_ She smiled and followed him out to the car_**

_.__**.:.**_

"There have been a number of accounts where either Dr. Lightman... or Emily Lightman were in danger." _**Zoe's lawyer said, walking around in front of the judge. **_"Case number one. A man came in and held Dr. Lightman hostage at gunpoint until them found out who killed his wife."_** The lawyer, Zach, smiled and nodded at Cal. **_"Case number two. The 'Pied Piper' threatened to take Emily. She was never actually taken... but they were scared they she had been which shows that they knew it was absolutely possible. Case number three... Tuesday night. A gun was held to Emily's head because Dr. Lightman went in on a drug trade and then backed out. This shows how uncareful Dr. Lightman can be."

"I object."_** Cal's lawyer, Marcus, said, jumping up.**_

_**The lawyer stared at him and finally nodded.**_

"Thank you, your honor."_** Marcus smiled and buttoned his coat. **_"Dr. Lightman is not uncareful. He has done everything in his power to keep Emily out of his work. Case number one,"_** Marcus smiled in Zach's direction, **_"He didn't tell Emily about going to Afghanastan because he didn't want to worry her. He didn't tell her about the Irish man that held a gun to his head. He didn't want Emily to get sucked into what he was doing. We all make mistakes right?" _**Marcus asked, looking at the jury.**_

_**They all nodded and he smiled, **_"Dr. Lightman just needs a little more time to figure out a way to keep his work away from Emily... AND the possibility of her getting hurt." _**Marcus smiled and unbuttoned his coat, taking a seat.**_

"We will have a small recess."_** The judge said, standing up.**_

_**.:.**_

"How's it going?"_** Emily asked once Cal finally called her.**_

"Good. Marcus is doing a great job... the judge said there will be a few condition that we will have to follow until all of this is figured out... hopefully they will be bearable."

"Good luck Dad."_** Emily said in a sweet voice.**_

"I'm gonna need it." _**He chuckled and smiled, **_"Goodbye, love."

"Bye." She hung up and stared at Loker and Torres, "I don't really know yet..."

_**.:.**_

_**Cal looked around the courtroom and smiled at Gillian as he and Marcus took their seats. **_

"I believe that this case will last for a while... so I have one condition, just one, until all of this is over."

"Of course."_** Cal said, nervously playing with his hands.**_

"You are not to be in contact with you daughter at all."

"What?"_** Cal asked, a little too loud and mad.**_

"Until we find a way to keep her safe, I do not want you to talk to her or see her."

"Why?"

"Because then anybody that may have a grudge against you in the meantime won't go after her."

"But-"

"Or we can just take her away from you permanently." _**The judge warned.**_

_**Cal sighed and nodded.**_

"Am I understood?"

"Of course." _**He sat down, absolutely devastated.**_

"But." _**The judge said, watching as Cal slightly perked up, **_"Mrs. Foster and other friends of yours are allowed to check on her and tell her what's going on, but neither of you can talk to eachother... or see eachother. Because... we would like to keep her safe, and this is the best way until everything is figured out."

_**Cal nodded again and sat back down.**_

_**Gillian had been watching as his bright face had fallen into a damaged heart. She could see the pain now and could see how this would be in the next couple of days and possibly weeks. How was he going to do other cases? How was he going to keep his head in the game if he couldn't see his daughter? She could feel the sympathy rising in her. She knew what was coming.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Emily stared at Gillian who had walked in alone. **_"Where is dad? How did it go?"

_**Gillian sighed and sat down at her desk, **_"Emily... you are going to be staying with your mom until this all blows over."

"That's fine... how did it go?"

"No Emily you don't understand... you are not allowed to see your dad until this all blows over."

"I don't..."

"You are not allowed to talk to him and you are not allowed to see him. Not until we finish." _**Gillian tried to smile, but she could also see how hard this would be for Emily. She knew that this would be hard and that she, herself, would be the one talking back and forth and sending messages and comforting them, because not Loker nor Torres nor Ben would do it.**_

"What?"_** Emily said, trying to think of something she could have meant other than what Gillian had just said.**_

"You can't come to the office anymore. You need to go see your mom. She is outside waiting for you."

"They can't do this!"_** Emily yelled, refusing to leave, **_"I want to see my dad one last time."

"You can't Emily. You need to leave."

"I won't." _**Emily said, planting her feet. She shook her head and looked around, **_"Where is my dad?"

"He isn't coming back until I tell him you are gone."

"Why would you do this?"

"You know that I would never do this." Gillian said, opening the door.

"Then who did?"

"It was the judge's choice. For your safety Emily... I will come and see you later after I talk to your dad."

_**She sighed and put a lock of hair behind her ear, **_"I want to see you everyday... I want him to know that I love him and I always will... even if he looses."

"Of course." **_She smiled and watched as Emily walked out and joined her mother._**

**_.:._**

"Hello Emily."

"How could you do this?" **_Emily yelled at Zoe madly._**

"It's for your safe-"

"Everyone keeps saying that! I don't care about my safety! I just want to see my dad! I hate you!"**_ She then crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the dashboard all the way home._**

**_A/N: _**_How devastating! Cal goes back to Leo and triesd to figure out the case, but he will be a little... mad? yes. so leave reviews pretty please!_

_*God Loves You*_


	9. Daddy

_*God Loves You*_

**_Cal stared at the big building that was towering over him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he put it to his ear, _**"Hello?"

"You can come to the office now." **Gillian whispered softly.**

"Thanks..." **_He whispered, starting his car and driving._**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian opened the door for him and he dragged himself in. Once he finally made it into his office he fell onto the couch and closed his eyes, _**"Can I-"

"Just go..."** He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.**

**_She stared at him and then walked out, filled with sympathy. _**

"What's going on?" **_Torres asked quickly once Gillian stepped out._**

"He isn't allowed to Emily until this is all over... it's going to be very hard."

**_Loker dug his hands into his coat pocket and sighed, _**"Well that sucks."

**_Torres nodded and Gillian just sighed, _**"She won't win."**_ Torres assured her._**

"We can only hope, but we need Cal to work on the case with Leo... the faster he gets it done the faster he can just relax and do whatever it is he does."

**_They both nodded and Torres looked in the cafe, _**"Has he had lunch?"

"No I don't think so."

"I'll go ahead and make him some, can I get either of you anything?"

"That's a wonderful idea and no thank you."** Gillian said with a small smile.**

**_Loker shook his head and went back to work._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal looked over the pictures in his phone over and over again. He stared at the same ones for at least a minute, taking in Emily's beautiful smile or pure happiness. He even found a picture that was about 5 years old. She had braces, which made him chuckle. After he flipped through all the pictures, he found himself looking at them all again._**

**_Gillian lightly knocked on the door and when he didn't answer she slipped in. _**"Hey..." **_She whispered, standing in front of him at the couch._**

**_He looked up at her and then looked back to the phone. He turned it off and stuffed it into his pocket. He then sat there and looked up at her, refusing to say something first._**

**_She cleared her throat and tapped her thigh, _**"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I don't need any money."

"Tell me you thoughts?" **She pushed.**

**_He stared at her and then shook his head, _**"I'm not thinking."

**_She nodded and sat down next to him, _**"You need to do something."

"Like what?"

"Work on the case."

**_He bit his lip and then jumped up, letting her sink into the couch. _**"All right. What do we know?"

"We were going to go to Stephanies house, but we never did."

"Oh yeah... we will just tell him that we did and see what he says." **He raised his eyebrows and rolled his shoulders, getting his jacket to fall right.**

**_She smiled and stood up following him to the cube._**

**_.:._**

"We talked to Stephanie."

"What?"**_ Leo yelled madly glaring at Cal._**

"Yeah."**_ Cal shrugged and sat down in a chair. _**"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat a cow."

"That's nice."** Cal opened a file he had and nodded, pretending to be ready something about Stephanie.**

**_Leo glared at him and sighed, _**"What do you have?"

"Oh nothing..."

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Tell me damnit!" _**Leo yelled.**_

"Well that isn't going to get you any answers." **_Cal said, shaking his head - acting annoyed. He glanced over at Gillian who was sitting in the corner of the room, with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap._**

**_Leo glared at him and struggled to loosen the handcuffs, _**"What did you do to her?"

"I nailed her."_** Lightman said with wide eyes.**_

"What?"**_ Leo screamed._**

**_Cal smiled and so did Gillian. He just joked - a very interesting time and way - but he just joked! _**"You know? We had sex?" **_Cal asked like Leo was dumb._**

"She is 14!" **_Leo screamed._**

"Yeah well... I guess some people would call it rape."

"What the hell is wrong wtih you?"

"Oh shut up... can't you take a joke?"

"What kind of joke is that?"**_ Leo screamed, wishing he could attack Cal right now._**

**_Cal stared at him as if he was bored and stretched, _**"Anyway..."**_ Cal smiled and cleared his throat, _**"So... we talked to your ex-wife..."

"What did she say? She told you that I killed her... didn't she?"

"Not exactly."

"What did you do to Stephanie?"** Leo asked frantically.**

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you."**_ Cal said, leaning back in his chair and throwing his legs onto the table._**

"I will tell you anything."

"Anything?"**_ Cal asked, doubting that._**

"Yes."

"Who killed-"

"Not me. It was this girl that liked me... Emmy knew her... she might have told you... she killed her... i told her not to and that I was fine, but she wouldn't listen to me."

**_Cal nodded and looked at Gillian, _**"He's telling the truth."

"What did you do to Stephanie?"

"Nothin... we never saw her... didn't have time."** Cal smiled and Leo glared at him. **"Let 'im go."**_ Lightman said to the security gaurds._**

_**.:.**_

"What's her name?"_** Cal asked as he drove to Leo's friend's house.**_

"Umm... Alex."_** Gillian said, searching through a file she had, **_"Cal we don't have to do this right now."

"Yes we do." _**He said, trying to not make eye-contact with her.**_

"Let's go later... you need to get some rest."

"I am perfectly fine..."_** He mumbled, his eyelids beginning to fall.**_

"Pull over." _**Gillian said.**_

_**He did as ordered and they switched spots. Gillian moved the seat back a little and started the car again, **_"Go ahead and sleep... your house or the office?"

"The office."_** He mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.**_

_**.:.**_

"Emily... I am not doing this to hurt you or him..."

"Well you are hurting both of us so obviously your plan didn't go to well!" _**Emily yelled at Zoe. She threw her plate into the sink and ran upstairs, refusing to cry.**_

_**Zoe sighed and started cleaning the dishes. She listened as Emily moved around upstairs. She couldn't tell what she was doing, but Emily was moving things around.**_

_**She looked around the kitchen and then jogged upstairs, joing Emily in her room. The bed had been pushed up against the far wall and Emily was digging through boxes on the floor. Emily found the box the had been looking for and she set it on the bed. She struggled to push the bed back and Zoe helped her, **_"What are you doing?" _**Zoe finally asked.**_

_**Emily ignored her and put the box on her bed-side table. She walked into the bathroom, pretending to not notice Zoe.**_

_**Once Emily was gone, Zoe opened the box and searched through the items. She found at least 50 pictures of Emily and cal and some of them also had herself. She also found a little necklace that Cal had givent to her on her tenth birthday and a CD. She looked around and then closed the box. Running downstairs, she put the CD into the computer and a video came up.**_

_**It started with Cal dribbling a basketball. Emily, seven years old, came into the picture and attacked Cal with a huge laugh. He fell to the ground and began to tickle her and Emily laughed so hard that she cried.**_

_**Zoe felt a tear slipping down her face and quickly wiped it away. She took out the CD and ran back upstairs. Emily was still in the bathroom and she sighed with relief. She set the CD back where it was and looked through the other items. A bracelet. Another video. One of Cal's necklaces that he thought he had lost 10 years ago, but apparently Emily had taken it. There was a little journal that was in Cal's handwriting. She looked at the lid of the box and it said 'daddy' in handwriting that was obviously from a 8 or 9 year old.**_

_**Emily walked in and yelled, **_"Mom!"_** She yanked the box away and hid it under her pillow, **_"Ever heard of privacy?"

"Sorry..."_** Zoe whispered,**_ "Goodnight."

"Night." _**Emily said madly.**_

"I love you."_** Zoe said, opening the door.**_

_**Emily ignored her and laid on her bed, feeling the box under bed.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Emily stared at Cal and slightly smiled, "I love you daddy." She whispered, trying to ignore the cold gun on her head, "Goodbye..." She whispered.**_

_**"No..." Cal said putting his hands up, "It's going to be okay."**_

_**"Keep telling yourself that 'daddy'" Paul said in a mocking voice.**_

_**"Let her go Paul... I'll pass the drugs." Cal said, slowly inching forward. He looked at Emily's outstretched hand, begging for Cal to save her.**_

_**"It's too late for that now buddy..." Paul chuckled and cocked the gun.**_

_**"Please..." Cal begged.**_

_**"Oh stop. You knew this was coming when you told me you had a daughter. You SHOULD have passed the drugs, but NO. You are better than that are you?"**_

_**"Paul please."**_

_**"No. You think you are above sellings drugs? You think you are better than that? Well you aren't! You are a piece of shit! You don't mean anything and I am going to amek you FEEL like a peice of shit by killing your sad excuse for a daughter!" Paul said.**_

_**Cal filled with rage and jumped towards Paul. The gunshot rang in his ears... as did the thump of Emily's body on the ground.**_

_**.:.**_

"EMILY!" _**Cal screamed, falling off of the couch.**_

_**Gillian had been sitting at his desk, looking over Alex's file. **_"Cal?"_** She asked, running into the study and finding him curled up on the ground.**_

_**He took a deep breath and stared at her, **_"She died... Paul shot her..."_** He said, rubbing the sleep from his face.**_

_**A/N: **Awww... sad adn scary dream! next chapter will be MORE court and will jump ahead about 2 weeks _

_*God Loves You*_


	10. I Need A Friend

_**A/N: **__*God Loves You*_

**_Gillian looked at his scared face and grabbed his arm, helping him back onto the couch, _**"What happened?"**_ She asked, sitting down next to him._**

**_Cal had a frustrated look and sighed, _**"She just got shot... Emily did..."

"It was just a dream..." **Gillian assured him, **"It's okay... she is perfectly safe and with Zoe."

**_Cal stared at her and then took a deep breath, nodding his head._** "L-Let's go talk to...that... Alex kid."

"Ok."** Gillian said, standing up and helping him up as well.**

**_.:._**

"Of course I was mad to see him with another woman... but then when she dumped him... I just... I couldn't stand to see him hurt... but I would never kill somebody because of that." **_Alex said, nervously playing with her hands._**

**_Cal nodded and stood up, _**"You're coming with us."

"What? Why?"_** She asked, looking at Gillian.**_

"I am a little distracted right now and you are just going to come back to the office where my other people can check you out." **_He gestured her to follow him._**

**_She nervously stood up and followed him out._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at Alex who was nervously glancing around the cube. _**"I'm not ready to go in there."

"You don't have to."_** Gillian said, handing Loker some paperwork that she had just finished.**_

**_Loker leaned back in his chair and looked up at Cal. _**"Um... can i ask those questions now?" **_He asked, spinning a pen between his fingers._**

**_Cal stared at him and nodded._**

"Well... I just-"

"Oh shit... I have to go." **_Cal said, looking at his watch._**

"Why?" **_Loker and Gillian asked simultaneously. _**

"I have lunch..."**_ He picked up his jacket and saw there confused faces, _**"With Marcus."

"Oh... well... I am going to go see Emliy while you are gone."

**_He nodded and they both walked out._**

**_.:._**

**_(It's two weeks later and there has only been two more court sessions because Zoe had to go out of town. Emily is staying with Gillian and she still hasn't seen Cal yet. Uh... and there hasn't been any progress with Alex.)_**

**_Cal stared at the wall and threw the bouncy ball again. The little red ball came flying back into Cal's hand and he did it again._**

**_He heard the door lightly creak open and Gillian stood in the doorway, smiling at him._**

**_He stared at her and sighed, _**"Mornin'."

**_She leaned against the dorrframe and sighed, _**"What have you been doing?"

"Playin' catch with myself."_** He threw the bouncy ball again and weakly smiled.**_

"Sounds exciting."

"It is."**_ He said, quickly spinning in his chair and throwing the ball right next to her head._**

**_She screamed and backed away, making him laugh. _**"You jerk..."**_ She mumbled walking over to his desk._**

**_He chuckled and caught the ball. He watched as she sat down on the edge of the desk and threw up his legs, his feet falling right beside her. _**"You're just paranoid."

**_She pushed his feet from the desk and whispered, _**"You're going to get it dirty."

"Do I look like I care_?"** He asked, throwing his feet back up.**_

"When does Zoe get back?"

"Don't want to give Emily up?"**_ He asked._**

**_As fine and happy he was pretending to be... she could see the way it stung to talk about Emily. She could see the pain in his eyes. He might be able to hide it with his body language, but he just didn't have the strength to harden his eyes. They were still soft and hazel, but filled with agony, like something was missing. And something was missing... the sight of his daughter. His eyes just didn't have the same beauty that they usually did. _**

**_He could feel her staring at him. Although he wasn't looking at her he knew that had that look of sympathy that he had seen too many times in the past two weeks. He knew that she was just sitting there... trying to feel what he was feeling. But she couldn't! She had just seen Emily about 20 minutes ago! She lost Sophie... yes, but she only had her for like 57 days! Cal had Emily for 16 years! She had no clue what this was like. What if he never saw her again? What if he lost... and he could never see her again? What if he could never give her a proper goodbye?_**

"Emily wanted me to give this to you."**_ Gillian said, breaking Cal's train of thought._**

**_He looked up at Gillian and saw a necklace dangling in her hand._**

**_He took it and stared at the little silver circle that was hanging from the necklace. He flipped it open to find a picture of he and Emily. He remembered this necklace so well. He remembered when Emily would crawl into bed with he and Zoe. Zoe would always sleep while Emily curled up with Cal. Together they would look at the picture in his necklace, but one time when he took it off to go swimming he couldn't find it. He remebered when he and Zoe had frantically looked for it, digging in the sand, but they never found it. He guessed that Emily had and had decided to keep it for herself. He shut the small locket and put the necklace on, _**"Thank you."**_ He whispered._**

"Cal..." **_She said, standing up._**

"What?"

"It's okay to be sad. Everyone is at times..."

**_He stared at her and nodded, _**"I don't need a therapist right now. I need a friend."**_ He said, standing up._**

**_She nodded and sighed, _**"Do you want anything?"

"Nothing that I can have." _**He said, throwing the ball extremely hard.**_

**__****They both watched as it quickly bounced from wall to wall. Cal ducked as it zoomed over his head. It eventually hit a picture frame, causing it to fall and break. The ball slowly slowed down and lightly bounced next to the picture.**

**_A/N: _**_So I don't want to give too much away about the next chapter, but Cal and Emily with both finally break down. AND Leo does something very naughty that could be disastrous for everyone._

_*God Loves You*_


	11. This Is Really Hard

**_A/N: _**_So basically the journal entry actually goes into the time that Cal was writing it, just in case you're confused_

_*God Loves You*_

"Hey Emily."_** Gillian said, walking into the house. She pulled off her coat and hung it up. **_

_**Emily was curled up on the couch, reading a book. She mumbled something, but never looked up.**_

"What are you reading?"

"My dad's journal." _**She whispered, flipping the page.**_

_**Gillian walked over and joined her on the couch.**_

_**Emily looked at her and then gave her the book, **_"Read this page. It's from about 2 years ago. It's about you."

**_Gillian looked at Emily and then finally brought her gaze down to the journal._**

_We had a case with Andrew Jenkins. There was some copycat rapist and we had to find him, which we did by the way. But... The copycat made an attack on Gillian. It made me realize how much I really love her. What if she had been taken? What if she had been blinded? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It would be so devastating._

**Cal tapped his pen on the edge of the journal, searching for the words that would explain how he felt.**

_She just means so much to me and to her fragile body... just to know that she had been raped would just set me off. I would kill the copycat the second I got my hands on him. And to think that she would also be blind for the rest of her life... she would no longer have a job... she wouldn't work with me anymore. I can't imagine what would have happened if he had gotten her._

**He bit the end of his pen and looked into the kitchen where Emily was sitting and eating her dinner. He smiled slightly and thought about Gillian who was probably doing the same at her house. He thought about how she was safe and in her house, not with some rapist that wanted to hurt her.**

_I can also distinctly remember the way that she held to me after the attack. At first she was absolutely terrified, but I assured her that it was okay and she just clung to me. She made me feel like a man. And I knew that she wouldn't get hurt because I wasn't going to allow it..._

**_Gillian stared at the page, reading it over and over again and eventually gave the journal back to Emily, _**"Wow... I didn't know he felt that way."

**_Emily took the journal and stared at her, _**"Everyone else did." **_She whispered, _**"This is really hard."

"What?"** Gillian asked, taking her thoughts away from Cal and the journal.**

"I haven't seen him in three weeks Gill..."**_ Emily whispered, closing the journal._**

"I know it's hard, but once your mom gets back, everything will continue... and he will win."**_ She said, putting an arm around Emily's shoulder._**

"You don't know... you see him everyday! You haven't know him your whole life! You don't know what it's like to have him there every other day and then... he just isn't. I need him in my life." **_She said, feeling the hot tears starting to run down her face._**

"Oh Emily..." **_Gillian said, pulling her into a hug._**

"We saw eachother almost every day... I miss him so much."**_ She said, burying her face into Gillian._**

**_Gillian tightened her grip on Emily and _****_just let her cry for a while._**

"Why can't this all just be over?"**_ Emily asked, pulling away from Gillian. She wiped her wet face, and looked to Gillian._**

"It will be soon."**_ Gillian promised._**

**_.:._**

"Emily really misses you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"**_ Cal asked Gillian, throwing the same bouncy ball from earlier._**

**_Gillian smiled and pulled her coat off, _**"She um... well I took some pictures of her so you aren't looking through the same ones everytime." **_Gillian whispered, handing him her phone._**

**_He took it from her and began looking through the pictures, _**"These are great... thank you..." He whispered.

"Cal... I want to be a friend and I want you to know that you can talk to me."

"I know."_** He mumbled, setting her phone down on the desk. He threw the bouncy ball again and Gillian put her hand in front of him, catching the ball before he could. **_"What do you want me to tell you?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sober."

"Does that mean that you have been drinking?" **She asked suspisciously.**

"Maybe." **_He whispered, folding his hands on his chest._**

**_She stared at him and sighed, _**"You shouldn't be."

"It's gets my mind off of all the bad things."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

**_She threw the bouncy ball onto his chest and said, _**"Don't drink... it is never going to stop all of this."

"Then what will?"_** He asked, sitting up in his chair.**_

**_She sighed and walked back over to him. _**"Talking to people. You can't just sit her all day and throw that bouncy ball against a wall. It's not going to help at all."**_ She walked over to the window and opened the curtains, _**"Some fresh air will do you good."

"I don't want any fresh air."_** He said reluctantly.**_

**_She ignored him and opened the window, _**"Do you feel that lovely breeze? We should go on a picnic."

"No thank you."_** He mumbled, still throwing the ball.**_

**_She turned to look at him and once again saw the pain that had become better at hiding. The second he saw her the flash of pain was gone. _**"Cal... you can't jsut sit here-"

"Do you know what it's like to have a daughter for 16 years and then to suddenly have her taken away from you?" **He asked madly.**

"Cal please-"

"No you don't. I haven't even heard her voice Gillian!"**_ he yelled madly, _**"Do you know what that's like? No you don't!" **_He fell back onto his chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands._**

**_She slowly walked over and sighed, _**"Cal it's okay..."

**_.:._**

"I will be back in a little bit Gill... I am going to go cash in that check I got from babysitting."

"Alright, don't stay out too long."**_ Gillian continued with the dishes as Emily walked out._**

**_Emily was at the bank in a matter of minutes. She walked in a saw a young boy about 18. He looked horribly familiar, but she couldn't quite place who he was. He nodded at her and then buried his hands in his coat pockets. _**"Um... I just need to cash in this check."**_ She kept glancing at the boy._**

"Under what account?"

"Um... Cal Lightman's."**_ Emily whispered, staring at the boy with her big eyes. She got her money and quickly walked to the door, but the boy slid right in front of her, _**"Um... hi...?"**_ She tried to go around, but the boy stepped in front of her._**

"Hi. You're Emily Lightman right?"

**_She contemplated on her answer and sheepishly nodded._**

"This is perfect... God I hate your dad."**_ He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. His other hand came out of his other pocket, revealing a gun. He shoved her down onto the floor and yelled out, _**"Everybody on the ground!"

**_Screams echoed through the bank and Emily buried her face in her hands. Cal would never get her back. It was Leo! She finally knew. He was pissed at Cal... that would just add more to the case. She cursed under her breath and did as Leo ordered._**

**_A/N: _**_So what do ya think? Do you understand why what Leo is doing is disastrous for all of them? please leave reviews!_

_*God Loves You*_


	12. It's Alright

**_A/N: _**_sorry for confusing you! This is all present! Leo JUST took over the bank_

_*God Loves You*_

**_Jack bent down and looked at Emily, "This will teach your father to be a bastard to me." He chuckled and stood up, "Well... give me what you got!" He yelled at the people behind the counters._**

**_"Why are you doing this?" Emily asked, keeping her head low._**

**_"Well... I needed to have you in danger... and It's because of your dad... so he won't get you back... and since I'm here... why not get some money?" He asked with a shrug._**

**_"You could ruin our lives."_**

**_"That's what I'm going for." He laughed and put a foot on her head, "Shut up now."_**

**_She closed her eyes and listened as he yelled._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal leaned back in his chair and threw his ball into the air - the red bouncy ball._**

**_"Cal!" Gillian yelled, running into his office._**

**_"What?" He yelled, sitting up._**

**_She attacked him with a hug and cried into his shoulder._**

**_"Bloody hell woman! What's the problem?" He rested his hands on her back and lightly rubbed circles._**

**_She sniffled several times and finally rised her head, "You're never going to get her back!" She yelled through her tears._**

**_He sat down and lifted her onto his lap. He knew that she would hate this under any other circumstance. The line. The bloody line! But he didn't care... she was the only thing that he loved and could touch right now. He needed to know what she was talking about. He needed to comfort her, "What are you talking about love?" He asked, letting her rest her head on his shoulder._**

**_"Leo... he took over the bank with Emily and it's because YOU pissed him off! He is mad and this will go right to the case and now you will never get her back!" She said, her voice slowly rising as she spoke._**

**_"So Emily is...?"_**

**_"At the bank with Leo... he has a gun Cal! She is in danger!" She screamed, crying again._**

**_"How do you know that?" He asked, moving her around on his lap to get more comfortable._**

**_"He called... the office! He said that you are never going to get her back now and that you should be more careful with your suspects... and that he had a gun to her head! You are never going toget her back Cal!" She yelled through tears._**

**_"Calm down love!" He said, standing up and setting her down on the couch._**

**_"Where are you going?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face._**

**_"I'm gonna go get Em." He knelt down and smiled at her, "You don't need to cry about it. I would be the one losing her.. right? It's alright... calm down... take a deep breath. I'll be back in a bit."_**

**_.:._**

**_"This is a wonderful oppertunity!" Marcus yelled happily to Gillian and Ben._**

**_"How the hell could this be a good thing?" Ben asked, putting his hands on his hips._**

**_"It will show what great lengths Cal will go to to protect his daughter! As long as he ctally does protect her then this is great!" _**

**_"He will get her." Gillian said, sitting down. She wiped her face and stared at Marcus, "So... you know how to turn this all around?"_**

**_"I can figure it out."_**

**_"Zoe get's back tomorrow and will be ready right away..." Gillian warned him._**

**_Just a simple nod and he was gone._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal looked into the bank and could see Leo, walking around, with Emily under his arm. He could also occasionally see the light shimmer off of the gun that was pressed to Emily's head._**

**_Cal opened the door and slowly crept behind the bank. Nobody could see him. All of the cops had their eyes on Leo and Emily. _**

**_He was soon at the back door. Being very careful and quiet he opened it. He slipped in and hid behind a counter and watched as Leo yanked Emily around._**

**_"Just get me soem damn money!" Leo screamed at somebody that Cal couldn't see. _**

**_"But-"_**

**_"If you don't I will kill her!" Leo screamed, cocking the gun._**

**_That was the exact mve that set Cal off - running towards Leo and his daughter, that he hadn't seen in 3 weeks._**

**_He threw Leo to the ground and felt Emily's right grip on his arm._**

**_"Shit!" Leo screamed. The sound came before the excruciating pain. _**

**_"Dad!" Emily screamed in terror._**

**_Everything seemed to slow down. Cal dizzily glanced around the bank, seeing the horror on everyone's faces. People were screaming and Leo was standing up, swinging the gun - that had just been used - around the bank._**

**_Emily was frantically moving around and screaming something at Leo. He was dazed and confused and could only really feel the pain that was shooting up his leg like a bolt of lightning was constantly striking it. He gasped in pain and could feel a breeze rush over his upper body as Emily tore off his shirt. _**

**_That was when he finally looked down at his leg and knew what had happened._**

**_Leo had shot him._**

**_A/N: _**EPIC! Sorry it took so long to put it up! please leave reviews! i couldnt change the dialogue today because my computer is being really werd... SORRY!

*God Loves You*


	13. This is Perfect

**_A/N: _** i couldnt change the dialogue today because my computer is being really werd... SORRY!

*God Loves You*

**_Everything still seemed to be slow and a little fuzzy, but the pain wasn't. The pain was probably the most clear thing going on. What was next? What could he understand the best after the pain? The screams... distinctly Emily's screams. She was rushing around him, wrapping his bloody leg with the shirt that she had torn from his body._**

**_Everythin was suddenly back, like he had zoomed back into reality and he quickly looked around. Emily was crying and was busy with his leg. Other people were sneaking over to help, but Cal was brushing them away. _**

**_Leo was rushing around, but Cal could see how nervous he was. Cal placed a hand on Emily's shoulder and then quickly picked himself up, _**"Dad! What are you doing?"**_ She asked as he clutched his bloody leg._**

**_He ignored her and - using pure adrenaline - attacked Leo, forcing him to the ground._**

"GAH!"**_ Leo screamed, falling with Cal._**

**_The gun was forced from Leo's hands and thrown to Emily. She stared at it and, from experience and lessons from her father, unloaded it._**

**_Cal threw his fist into Leo's face several times. After about three punches Leo was out cold, but Cal continued out of anger and fear for Emily. He was eventually torn off by some of the other bank hostages._**

**_He yanked his arms from their grips and stared at Emily, immediately filled with happiness, no matter how scared she looked. He hadn't seen her in 3 bloody weeks! She was so beautiful, he couldn't help but yank her into a hug._**

"Everyone get down!"**_ Somebody yelled, walking out from behind the counter at the bank._**

**_Everybody had been standing up and making their way outside, but this erupted more screams. Cal pulled Emily up to the back of the counter and felt the blood gush out of his leg. He gasped in pain and glanced up to the new person, who also had a gun._**

**_He was fairly tall with blonde hair that fell into the boy's eyes. He couldn't be older than 20. He had a small black pistol and a terrified look on his face. _**"Who hurt Leo?"**_ The kid yelled, with a slight crack. Everybody was silent and the boy sighed, "It was you." He pointed the gun at Cal and recieved a small shrug of Cal's shoulder._**

"I will tell you what happened if you call my friend and tell her what's happening... and that Emily and I are okay." **_Cal said to the boy, _**"And tell me your name."

**_The boy sighed and pulled out his cellphone, throwing it at Cal, _**"The names Nick."

**_Cal nodded and dialed Gillian's number, _**"Hey love."

"What the hell is happening Cal?"_** She asked frantically, pacing in her office.**_

"It's alright... I just-"

"You are in pain Cal... I can hear it in your voice, what happened?" **_She asked quickly._**

"I was shot darling, but I am perfectly fine and-"

"You were shot? How could everything be perfectly fine? Are you okay? How much blood have you lost? Cal!"**_ She yelled madly and impatient with him. Why didn't he tell her right off the bat?_**

"Calm down! I was shot in the leg and I don't know how much blood I have lost. EMily is safe and Leo is out, but there is another kid, Nick. "**_ Nick's face scrunched up and he pointed the gun at Cal. _**

"Cal you-"

"I gotta go love, I have a gun to my head."**_ He chuckled and hung up before Gillian could say more._**

**_.:._**

"He's been shot." _**Gillian whispered to Ben and Marcus.**_

"Where? Is he okay? Is Emily okay?"**_ Ben asked frantically._**

"In the leg... he said he is fine, Emily is fine and Leo is out, but there is another person."

"They are at the bank right?" **_Ben asked, _**"Does the other person have a gun?"

"Um... yes and yes." **_She whispered._**

"So they are both okay?" **_Marcus asked._**

**_They both turned to the unfamiliar voice, forgetting that he had even been there._** "Yes."**_ Gillian said._**

"This is perfect."**_ He said with a nod._**

"Cal has been shot! How is this perfect.?"**_ Gillian yelled madly._**

"He was shot... saving Emily! This will jsut show the judge and the jury what great lengths he will go to to save his daughter. It doesn't seem like it... but this is great for the case."

**_Gillian looked at Ben and then back to Marcus, _**"That is a great point... but we need to worry about getting him out alive right now."

"Agreed."**_ Marcus said,_** "Are there negotiators there?"

**_Ben nodded and said, _**"They are on there way... and now that Leo is out..." **_He looked to Gillian._**

"Nick."

"Nick will need help... his partner is out... he is probably scared, and we can convince him that Leo is in danger and needs to get to a hospital right away. He also think that they were only there for the money... not for revenge on Cal."**_ Ben said, pulling out his phone._**

"We want to help." **_Torres said, walking in with Loker._**

"Awesome."**_ Gillian said with a smile, _**"We need you to call the bank and block up the phone lines so Nick can't call for help... we will tell you when we get his cell number..."

"I have it right here." **_Ben said, staring at Gillian's phone,_** "555-5981... Just keep calling and calling."

"Easy enough."**_ Loker said with a smile. He walked out with Torres._**

**_.:._**

"Now tell me what happened!"**_ Nick yelled at Cal._**

"Calm down."**_ Cal said, taking several deep breaths, _**"If you haven't noticed... I have been shot and I need medical attention, same with your friend over there. Several fists to the face can do alot of damage."**_ Cal whispered, knowing exactly what Ben would do in this situation. He didn't think that Leo really needed a hospital... but he definitely did. _**

**_"What could happen to him?" Nick asked, crouching down beside his friend._**

**_A/N: _**_Wow... it took me forever to get this up! I am really sorry and I hope you like it... it seems like it may have moved too fast in the beginning but idk... so enjoy and be patient with my weird writing schedules!_

_*God Loves You*_


	14. May God Bless You

_*God Loves You*_

"Why don't you just let us go bud?" **_Cal suggested in a friendly tone._**

"Because... I need money."

"You aren't going to get any money now... for bank robberies, you need to be fast and don't let anyone see your face... I think everyone in this bank could describe what you look like now... so it's too late for money." **_Cal said, staring at his leg, watching as the blood seeped between his fingers._**

"But-"

"Did you have anything else planned?"**_ Cal could feel the scared and hopeful eyes staring at him. Everybody in the bank had their eyes trained on Cal and Nick, hoping that Cal could talk Nick out of everything._**

"No, but... I really need the money."**_ Nick almost whined._**

_Oh shut up!_**_ Cal yelled at the boy in his head, _**"Well... find a different way... once you leave with the cash... they will find you... it will never work."**_ Cal reminded him with a small smile._**

"Well what do you suggest I do?" **_Nick yelled, becoming impatient._**

**_Cal stared at him and looked at Emily who had a tear stained face. _**"Get a job?"**_ He whispered, becoming a little cocky._**

**_As an instinctive move, Nick swung the butt of his gun across Cal's head. Screams echoed through the bank and Nick shot up, quickly walking away from Cal and Emily. _**"Anyone else want that to happen to 'em?"

"You could have killed him!"**_ Emily screamed, holding to Cal's head with tears streaming down her face._**

**_Nick sighed through gritted teeth and walked over. He grabbed Emily by the hair and threw her aside, slightly laughing at her scream. He grabbed the colla_**_r **of Cal's shirt and stuck the gun in Cal's mouth, **_"This will kill him for sure!"**_ Nick yelled. _****_A brave man stood up and walked over to Nick. He set his hands on Nick's shoulders and pulled him away from Cal. He looked at the ground solemnly, _**"Who the hell are you?" **_Nick asked, shrugging out of the man's touch._**

"I am Father Eric and I just want to say a prayer for you before you do anything you might regret." **_The man whispered._**

"Like... a priest?"**_ Nick asked._**

**_Just the presence of this man made it seem like everything would be fine. _**"That's exactly right. And listen boy. I was your age once... I'm not anymore of course."**_ Eric chuckled and gestured to his fluffy white hair, _**"But I was... and I made big mistakes."**_ Nick scoffed and Eric chuckled again, _**"I got into drugs... I would steal from stores... but I never had somebody to tell me to just stop... to make the right decision. Nick... if you rob this bank... or hurt anybody else... you will be sent to jail and then that will just lead to a horrible chain of events... you will never be able to take it back... once your in jail there are all those other temptations... you won't be able to get out... so just hand me the gun... and walk away son." **_Nick brought the gun to the priests head and watched as Eric fell._**

"What the hell are you doing? You are trying to get me to stop! Well I need this!" **_He yelled at Eric._**

**_Eric brought his hand to his now wounded head and sighed. Under his breath he whispered. _**"God bless him for he is only doing this out of fear."**_ He rubbed his forehead and looked at Nick as he stood up, _**"I love you and I am absolutely positive that there is somebody out there that loves too... go and find them... you are a handsome young man... a beautiful creation from God... remember that son... put your best foot forward and take on the world... don't ruin your life now."** Eric kissed Nick's forehead and then dissapeared in the middle of a group of people.**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian was covering her mouth with a hand and watching as things laid out in the small bank._**

**_The priest had just walked away._**

**_Emily had Cal's head in her lap. He was obviously unconscious._**

**_Nick was walking over to them. He crouched down next to Emily and laid a hand on Cal's arm._**

**_.:._**

"Is he okay?"**_ Nick asked her hopefully._**

"You idiot!"**_ Emily yelled madly, _**"How the hell am I supposed to know? You just whacked my dad in the head with a gun! What is wrong with you?"**_ She screamed, tempted to slap him._**

**_Nick stared at her and then looked at Cal. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Standing up, he walked to the door. _**"There is an injured man."**_ He announced to the EMT's before a cop took his arms and cuffed him._**

**_.:._**

"Is he okay?" **_Emily asked, watching as the EMT's lifted him up onto the stretcher. _**

"I'm sure he will be."**_ A tall man said in a deep voice. He smiled and rolled Cal out of the bank. _**"He's waking up!"**_ He called to the doctor in the ambulance._**

**_Gillian stood by the back door of the ambulance and watched as the EMT's stopped Cal before putting him in. They walked away and talked to Ben and Nick. Cal had a crooked grin and winked at Gillian, _**"I'm fine love."

"You were shot... look at your leg!" **_She yelled in a hushed whisper. _**

"Oh please... I am awake... I am talking..." **_He listed, _**"I am breathing... what more could I need?"**_ He asked with a comforting smile._**

"Marcus said this is good." **_She said, changing the subject._**

"Hmm?" **_He hummed._**

"He said... especially since you got shot... it will show the judge and jury the great lengths that you will go to to keep Emily safe." **_She whispered, nervously picking at a stick on the stretcher._**

"Interesting... I thought it would ruin everything... Zoe gets home tomorrow right?"**_ He shifted uncomfortable and held his head, trying to calm the throbbing headache._**

"You should get some rest... tomorrow is a big day."**_ She started to turn around but stared at him suspiciously._** "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I just saw Em..."_** He whispered, realizing what he should have taken advantage of.**_ "What the bloody hell is wrong with me? We didn't even catch up."

"You were either being shot, out cold, or talking to Nick... of course you didn't get any time to just chat!"**_ She said with a relieved smile, _**"We will win tomorrow."

**_He nodded, jutting out his lower lip, _**"We can only pray... oh did I mention there was a priest in there? He ended alla' this."

"Yeah I saw him..." **_Gillian whispered, glancing at the man in a black suit that was talking to the EMT's. She lightly patted Cal's arm and walked over to the priest and doctor._**

"Is that man okay?" **_Eric asked, pointing towards Cal._**

**_Gillian smiled and hugged him. Ignoring the surprise, Father Eric hugged her back, holding to her tightly. _**"You stepped right up... thank you so much." **_Gillian said._**

**_He smiled and her and nodded, _**"Of course... I was just helping my neighbor."

"You saved your neighbors life." _**She said with a scared laugh.**_

"I was doing the work of our Lord." **_Father Eric said wtih a friendly smile._**

"You saved his life and... we will never be able to repay you."

"I don't want you to live your life thinking that you have to return every good thing that happens to you. Just consider it a favor." **_He smiled._**

"You just... you were wounded and jsut stood back up to defend someone else."

"He didn't deserve death any more than I did."**_ He said as if it was common sense._**

"But nobody else would have done that."**_ She whispered._**

**_He leaned in and winked_**, "That's what is wrong with our world." **_He had that adorable old man smile that just warmed her heart._**

"Once again... thank you." **_She looked at him with a genuine smile._**

**_He nodded and made a small cross on her forehead with his thumb,_** "May God bless."**_ He smiled and then walked away._**

**_.:._**

**_Emily looked up at Gillian and pulled her coat closer to her body. A small shiver ran through her body and she tried to smile, _**"So... tomorrow..."

"You have to come in and make a statement honey."** Gillian whispered, tucking a lock Emily's hair behind her hair.**

"What will I have to say?"

"Just give your opinion... whatever you feel is necessary to be said." **_She smiled and put an arm around Emily's shoulder. She stared into the hospital room and at the doctors who were swarming around Cal, _**"I don't think we will be able to get in there any time soon... how about some dinner?"

_**A/N: **SO... TOMORROW is the big day! Emily makes her statement... Cal gets out of the hospital and has to face Zoe... btw, she doesn't even know thay any of this happened so she has a BIG surprise tomorrow... lol and I don't know why she doesn't know... I guess people just dont like to keep her in the loop :P ummm... somebody told me that even though they like the dialogue they thought I needed to also say what the characters were doing... am I getting better at that? Well... I am working on TWO other stories, so I am slow with making this one AND school is getting in the way, so I will either not be making them at ALL or making very little chapters during the week... so YEAH! Leave comments! They keep me going!_

_*God Loves You*_


	15. Lovely Leo

_**A/N: **__*God Loves You*_

"You will need crutches for a month, and will have to take medication to help it heal, but not much more. You are doing good. We already gave you alot of blood, so you can go home Dr. Lightman."

"Nice."_** Cal smiled and took the crutches, **_"Let's ditch this hell hole."_** He said to Gillian after he was out of ear shot of the doctor.**_

**"Of course Cal."**_** She smiled and jingled the keys.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal stared at Gillian and nervously squirmed, readjusting his weight on the crutches. **_"I hate these."

"Cal we haven't worked on Leo's case at all." _**She whispered.**_

"Well..."

"No... no excuses. You have to be at court tonight. You need to get in there right now and find out what's going on." _**She said pointing towards the cube. **_

"Who is in there right now?_**" He asked, spinning on a crutch and staring at the door.**_

"Alex... the girl that liked Leo... you made her come in because you were too fogged to think. Now it's time to think."_** She put her hands on his shoulders and spun him around.**_

"Careful darlin' or I will fall and blame it on you." _**He chuckled and, using the crutches, quickly walked to the cube.**_

**"Slow down Cal, you might fall."**_** She said, staying close behind him.**_

"Yes I might... and then I will blame it on you and then no one will like you." _**She stuck out her tongue and he laughed, **_"What do we know?"

"Nothing! You haven't talked to her!"_** Gillian said with an impatient laugh.**_

"Oh yeah... well... here we go." _**He walked in and smiled at Alex.**_

"What happened to you?"_** Alex asked the second she saw him.**_

"I got SHOT."_** He said with wide eyes. He laughed at her fear and sat down, **_"Don't be afraid of me love."

"You... w-were shot?"_** She asked with her whole body trembling.**_

"Yes... by your lovely Leo."

"Leo wouldn't shoot somebody. He wouldn't... he wouldn't ruin his life like that! He just wouldn't!"

"Yeah yeah yeah... whatever helps you sleep at night."_** He mumbled, leaning the crutches against the wall of the cube, **_"Did you kill her?"

"Who?"

"Leo's sister-in-law?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Prove it."_** Alex smiled and leaned back on her chair.**_

**"Finger prints."**_** Cal whispered.**_

_**Terror filled her eyes and her mouth fell open, **_"You don't have my fringer prints."

"Prove it."**_ He smiled and opened the file in his lap._**

"Prove that you DO."**_ She returned the smile. _****_He held up the file in front of her face and she stared at the fingerprints, _**"Oh."

"Yep that's right..." _**He smiled and readjusted himself, he glanced over to Gillian and she nodded. **_"We know that you killed her. We just need you to admit to it, then you won't have as much jail time."**_ He smiled and looked to his watch._ **"I have somewhere very important to be. I plan to hear an explanation when I get back."_** He winked, stood up, slid the crutches under his arms, and then left with Gillian on his heels.**_

"You didn't have to leave yet."

"Yeah well..." **_He smiled and winked again,_** "When can I talk to Leo?"

"Why?"

"He has what I need."

"What do you need?" **_She asked, trying to stay back so he could keep up with her._**

"To talk to Leo."**_ He sped up and she had to run to keep up with him._**

"Don't make me kick on of those crutches."

"Haha, very funny."**_ He stopped at his office door and stared at a picture on it, "_**What the bloody hell?"**_ It was a picture of Emily with blood drawn over her neck like it had been cut, "_**What kind of sick joke is this?"**_ He tore the picture down and shoved it into his pocket._**

**_Gillian grabbed a corner of it that was sticking out of his pocket._**

"Don't look at it!"**_ He yelled, but it was too late. There had to be some way he could protect her from the more brutal thing in life, but she always had to get into his messes... and he just hated to see this beautiful creature get hurt._**

**_She gasped and her eyes widened, _**"Oh my goodness..."**_ She whispered, handing the picture back to him._**

**_THAT was what he hated. Her symapthy for him. She was too beautiful to be worried about him. _**

**_.:._**

**_Zoe stared at Cal with her mouth hanging open, _**"May I...?"

"No." **_The judge said,_** "We need to move along, you already wasted three weeks."

**_Cal chuckled and set his crutches against the desk that he and Marcus were at._**

"Um... I can't do this... I have no clue what happened to he and Emily while I was gone."

**_The judge stared at her then to Marcus, _**"I suppose you may start off then and fill her in along the way."

"Of course." _**Marcus smiled and stood up, giving Cal a small thumbs-up,**_ "I would like to call a witness to the stand."

"Yes."

"Father Eric."**_ He pointed to the old priest who had a big smile._**

**_Gillian smalled as the short man walked up._**

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."**_ Eric smiled and took his hand from the bible._**

"You were there at the bank robbery... correct?"

"That is correct."

"Bank robbery?**_" Zoe asked, standing up._**

"Sit down Ms. Landau." **_The judge hissed._**

"Sorry."**_ She whispered and sat back down._**

"Who all was present?"

"Well... I was of course. The man who shot Cal, Leo. The man who almost killed Cal, Nick. Cal's daughter, Emily,a nd several other people that I am not aware of, but I think those are the only important people."

"May I ask a question?" **_Zoe asked, standing up again._**

**_The judge stared at her, _**"To whom?"

"Dr. Lightman."

**_The judge sighed and nodded, _**"Make it quick."

"Are you alright?"**_ She asked, her voice filled with concern, _**"What exactly happened? Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Those are not appropriate questions for right now. Those can be asked over the recess. Please stay relevant to the case."

**_Zoe nodded and looked to Marcus, _**"Please continue."

"Thank you."**_ Marcus smiled and turned to Eric again,_** "What exactly when down in there Father Eric?"

"Well... it was just Emily, me, and the other hostages, but then Cal kind of... came out of nowhere. He had attacked Leo I believe, then Leo shot him... and then he attacked him again and eventually knocked him out. Then this other boy-"

"Did Leo say anything that may have to do with Cal making him mad?"

"Oh yes."

**_Cal's eyes widened, _**_What the hell are you doing? _**_He screamed at Marcus in his head._**

"What exactly may that have been?"

"He said, 'This will teach your dad to be a bastard to me.' and he said that to Emily."

**_Zoe smiled._**

"So... that shows that this happened... because Cal pissed of a person he had interrogated because he had told Leo that he raped his sister to get information out of her. He didn't - I might add, but he did to make Leo open up. And once Leo found out... it pissed him off and he did this."

**_Her smile grew and Cal wanted to attack Marcus._**

"I suppose yes."**_ Father Eric whispered._**

"Please continue."

"Nick had threatened to kill Cal once he was unconscious, because Nick had knocked him out."

"And then?"

"That is when I stepped in and talked him out of it."

"Which I am very greatful for."**_ Cal said with a genuine smile._**

**_Father Eric returned the smile and looked at Marcus._**

"Thank you very much Father Eric, that will be all."

"What was the point of that Marcus?**_" The judge asked._**

"That... just showed the great lengths that Dr. Lightman will go to save his daughter. He was shot! In order to keep Emily safe... and even after he was shot... he attacked Leo until he was knocked out. He was doing everything to his personal best - and more - to stop Leo. He will do anything to keep his daughter safe, even take the pain himself. Which of course, we can see because he is the one with the hole in his leg, rather then Emily."

"Objection."**_ Zoe said._**

"Granted."

"He still pissed some man off and put Emily in danger."

"Yes, BUT... he got her out of that danger by a split second decision. And obviously he made the right one. Dr. Lightman cares about his daughter and we have proof."**_ Marcus nodded, and sat back down._**

"All right. Thank you Marcus, please be seated Ms. Landau. We will now have Emily Lightman make a statement."

**_Emily glanced around the large courtrooms and saw her father and mother who had been butting heads here for a while. She took a seat and nervously looked around with a small smile,_** "Um... I don't really know where to begin."**_ She whispered, putting her hair behind her hair, _**"My dad..." **_She cleared her throat, "_**Uh, Dr. Lightman, is an amazing person. I know that his job is dangerous for me and anyone else close to him... but I am only 16... and I am already 16! I have known him for 16 years... you can't just take him away now. And I am only 16... I can't just loose my dad! Everybody needs a father and a mother figure in their life..." **_She whispered, _**"And I don't want to only have a father figure for 16 years of mine... I'm sorry, but I can't take that on. He is the strongest man in my life right now and I know that he always will be. Yesterday... at that bank robbery... he took a shot for me. He attacked Leo... even after being shot! For me! I could have gotten hurt, but I didn't because he sacrificed himself in my place... I don't know how any of you people look at that... incident, and what my father did on a split decision... but I am forever grateful. I love my father very much and I am fully aware of the dangers of his job... and I believe that he does too, but truth be told. I don't care, because I love my father and I know that he cares about me and will protect me. I don't want to loose him and as much as I love my mother... Ms. Landau, I think that this is the stupidest thing she has ever done." **_She then turned to Zoe and gave her a sick look,_** "Why would you want to take me away from him? I love him!"**_ She exclaimed, turning to the jury._** "Please... I don't want to lose my father."**_ She then stood up and left._**

**_Gillian was in tears and Cal was shocked. _**"I must've done something right raising her..."**_ He whispered to Marcus._**

"I think that was the best thing that she could've said." **_Marcus smiled and stood up, _**"Thank you very much Emily. We would like to call for a small recess."

**_The judge nodded and stood up, _**"15 minutes."

.:.

**_"Why hello... lovely Leo." Cal said with a small smile._**

**_"I shot ya... right?" He asked, glancing to Gillian's uncomfortable look._**

**_"That would be correct..." Cal mumbled._**

**_"That's cool."_**

**_Cal grunted something and lifted his foot onto a chair, "Sorry, but I have to elevate it." Leo shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "So... did you get any money from the bank?"_**

**_"Nahh..." Leo waved hi hand and chuckled, "I just want to get rid of you."_**

**_"Interesting, well... I need to get back to court, this was just a small recess, later though, we will talk again."_**

**_"I can't wait." Leo said with a small wink._**

**_.:._**

**_"Why did you tell me ANY of this?" Zoe asked, getting into Cal's face._**

**_"Because I want to win darling. Sorry, but I was thinking, and you wouldn't have cared anyway." He mumbled._**

**_"You could have told me you had been shot! Just so I knew what was going on! I was terrified when I saw you on crutches... Cal... please don't keep something hidden like. You didn't even have to tell me how it happened! Just so I knew that you were hurt..." She sighed and leaned against the desk, "Whatever... I am just glad that you and Emily are okay."_**

**_He nodded and smiled at her, "Let's hope I win?"_**

**_She shrugged and the hugged for a couple seconds, "Thank God for that priest. Apparently Nick was on the edge of shooting you right in the mouth."_**

**_"How did you find that out?" He asked, pulling away and kissing her cheek._**

**_She smiled and held her cheek, "Emily."_**

_**A/N: **Thank you SO MUCh for reading and taking the time to comment and all that... have a LOVELY day tomorrow and thank you to all of the men who serve in the army... I dont really think that they know how much it means to us... it's really amazing! Please leave comments!_

_*God Loves You*_


	16. David

_**Cal wobbled back into the court room and smiled at the judge who was watching as he manuevered around the tables and chairs. He fell onto his chair and looked at Marcus, **_"Are you ready for this pal?"

**_Marcus nodded and rolled his shoulders,_** "Oh yes."

"That's good. Don't let me loose my daughter."**_ Cal watched as Zoe found her way to her chair and stared shakily at Cal. He loved this! He was confident and ready and she was confused, but knew what happened and knew what Cal did._**

**_Marcus nodded and smiled,_** "I got this."

**_Gillian was now walking in and she sat down near the jury with a warming smile from Cal. _**

**_The judge sat down and looked around, _**"Court is now in session."

**_Zoe stood up and straightened her blazer and smiled at the judge. _**"Emily was put in danger. Again. While I was out of town she was held hostage at the bank." **_She hated to put Cal down, but she hated to see Emily in danger. She sighed and continued,_** "He is a danger to his daughter and they should not have contact with each other. Even though they weren't having contact, he still got her in trouble. They need to legally no longer be related and he shouldn't ever see her again."

**_Cal stared at her, trying to not believe the words that were coming from his ex-wife's mouth. He sighed, but was warmed a bit by Marcus' confident look._**

"I object."**_ Marcus called out. The judge nodded and he bowed slightly, _**"Thank you. Emily was put in danger, but maybe this is something we should all look at as... a message, that Dr. Lightman can protect his daughter, no matter what the circumstances are. She has not gotten hurt at all in all of his years with this job. You never did anything before. Why now? Yes, she was put in danger again just recently, but he didn't let anything happen to her! Who's to say that something will happen now? He obviously knows what he is doing and how to take care of his daughter."**_ Marcus said with a small shrug._**

**_All the jury seemed to not, along with the judge. _**"What do you have to say Ms. Landau?"

**_Zoe sighed and stood up,_** "It's not just now that I decided we needed to do this. It's just been building up! He is too dangerous to have a daughter. It is not safe for her to be around him. It never has been, but to see her be so close to death, at sixteen, because of HIM? It just isn't right. I do not want my daughter to die at such a young age. She has so much more to do in life and that does not involve dying because her dad pissed some man off. He should want this as well." **_She turned to Cal with a smile, _**"How would you feel if she died and it was your fault?"

"I won't let her die." **_Cal said confidently._**

"Oh, of course not. But what if she did, hypothetically, die?" **_Zoe asked with a challenging grin._**

**_He stared at her and sat up in his chair, _**"I won't even - hypothetically - let her die."**_ He returned the smile and folded his hands in his lap._**

**_She rolled her eyes and looked to the judge with a pleading gaze._**

"Answer the question."**_ The judge ordered Cal._**

**_He sighed and said,_** "I would feel horrible. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."**_ It was a simple answer to a simple question, but it was eating him alive. What if she died because of him?_**

"Wouldn't you rather know that she is alive and safe with me? Or know that she died and that it was all your fault?"**_ Zoe asked._**

"I would rather she died and it was my fault."**_ He had stood up now and was facing the jury. Zoe was taken back and her mouth fell open, _**"I am assuming you want to know why?"**_ She nodded and swallowed nervously,_** "I would HATE knowing that she was alive and somewhere in this world, but I can't see her."**_ He whispered as if it should be obvious, _**"I would rather know that she was gone and there was nothing I could do about it, rather than fighting day and night to catch a glimpse of my growing daughter."

**_Zoe stared at him and only one thing went through her mind. _**_Wow... that was a good answer. **She cleared her throat and managed a small smile.**_

_**He returned the smile and sat back down, straightening his jacket and setting his crutches back in place leaning against the table that he and Marcus were at. "**_That is all I have to say."_** He said to the judge.**_

_**Zoe looked down at the file in her hands and then back to Cal, **_"What if she was hospitalized? Or in immense pain? How would that make you feel?"

"I would hate it and I would hate myself for it, but I will tell you now that that will not happen and there is no need to consider it. If I shall remind you... I got shot saving her life."

"Excuse me."_** Marcus said, throwing a hand up to Zoe. She nodded in relief and sat down**_, "I have another witness that would like to explain what happened as well." _**The judge nodded and he looked to a young man with short brown hair. He was wearing a solid green polo shirt with plaid beach shorts. He had a big smile when he walked up to the chair. **_"This is David."_** Marcus announced. **_"David... tell us what happened."

_**David smiled again and nodded, **_"This guy."_** He laughed and pointed to Cal, **_"He saved ALL of our asses. We all probably woulda died if he hadn't come in and saved the day. We was all sitting there, terrified outa our pants when this guy comes outa nowhere! He attacked that teen and brought him to the ground and threw several punches. I mean... the teen was armed! He had a pistol and it was obvious that he wasn't gonna think twice if someone tried to talk him or anything like that. Anyway... Dr. Lightman just jumped out and tackled him to the ground. Then the guy shot his leg! Which sent him to the ground and his leg was just spewing blood and then his daughter was trying to fix the wound and the armed guy was getting back up when he"_** David pointed to Cal,**_ "pulled a totally AWESOME beast move and jumped up onto his bloody and wounded leg and took the armed kid down again! He knocked him right out! Then that other kid came out and started freaking out and Dr. Lightman talked to him for a bit then... I couldn't really hear the conversation, but then the other armed guy knocked - can I call him Cal?"_** Marcus and Cal both nodded and then David did as well, **_"The other armed guy came and knocked Cal out. He then shoved the gun into his mouth and threatened to pull the trigger. Then that priest came up and ended it all. It was QUITE a trip to the bank."_** David smiled, happy with his story. Zoe stared at him. She hadn't gotten to hear the story in such depth. She HAD married a truly amazing man that would do anything for a woman that he loved.**_

_**Marcus smiled back and asked,**_ "When did Cal jump out on Leo?"

"Is Leo the armed guy?" _**A small nod came from Marcus, **_"Then it was around the time Leo threatened to kill the girl under his arm.."

"Thank you so much." Marcus said w_**ith a large smile,**_ "You can go now."

_**David smiled and was gone in a matter of minutes.**_

_**Marcus spun on his heels to smile widely at Zoe.**_

A/N: I feel horrible... I am trying to keep up with ALL of my stories, but then I just get a good idea for a different one, so I hope you are reading my other stories rather then just hanging here. Please leave reviews and thankya for reading!


End file.
